Super Smash Bros. V
Oh look, another made up Smash Bros. game on this wiki. Will BJ actually do a good job on this page for once or will he neglect it soon after just like all his other projects? Characters Fighters There are a total number of 72 fighters in the playable roster with 68 character slots. There are a total number of 51 veterans with 49 character slots (27 default with 25 character slots while 24 are unlockable) and 22 newcomers (4 default, 14 unlockable, 5 downloadable with 4 character slots). The Mii Fighters have a slot that is separate from the character roster. Note: Currently used character artwork is temporary. Heh, not like BJ actually drew quick yet crappy sketches for the actual "artwork." Bwahaha, he's most likely not gonna remember to put them up anyway. If they look too crappy to be surfaced on the internet or drawing things in general become to much of a hassle, the "temporary" artwork will stay. Too much off a hassle. Will be using artwork from Melee, Brawl, and SSB4. Regular text designates default characters while bold text designates unlockable characters. * These characters share the same character slot because they are the same person. However much like in SSB4, characters cannot transform and can only focus on one moveset entirely. † These characters have alternate male and female variants. ‡ These characters have alternate character swaps, but share the same moveset with aesthetic differences. These swaps can differ from drastic alternate costumes to technically newcomers. Each character's alternate swaps are listed below the chart. Assist Trophies Other Prominent Characters * Leon Powalski, Andrew Oikonny, and Pigma Dengar of the Star Wolf team may appear on the communicator when Fox, Falco, Slippy, Peppy, and/or Wolf uses their down taunt on a Star Fox stage. * Ash Ketchum appears on Pikachu's victory screen, similarly to Doc Louis with Little Mac. He also appears on one of Charizard's victory screens. * Jessie and James of Team Rocket appear on Meowth's victory screen. Wobbuffet also appears in Meowth's Final Smash, similarly to Chrom in Robin's Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. * Magnus, Viridi, Medusa, and Hades make appearances during Palutena's Guidance when Pit does his down taunt. * Like in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, Doc Louis appears in Little Mac's victory screen and will hear him when Little Mac does any of his taunts. TBA Stages Who knows? Just probably expect some Battlefield and Final Destination or some shi . Confirmed Stages * Battlefield * Final Destination * Super Mario Bros. * Sprixie Kingdom * World Bowser * Rainbow Road * Paper Mario Diorama * Mario Party * Jungle Hijinx * Gangplank Galleon * Snowmads' Island * Hyrule * A Link Between Worlds * The Great Sea * Skyloft * Hyrule Battlefield * Brinstar * Tourian * Yoshi's Island * Dream Land * Dedede Arena * Fountain of Dreams * Corneria * Orbital Gate Assault * Pokémon Stadium * Pallet Town * Hoenn League * Mute City * Saturn Valley * Onett * Magicant * Icicle Mountain * Wii Fit Studio * Gaur Plains * Duck Hunt Shooting Range * The Rolling Western * Night Walk * Rhythm Heaven * Excitebike Arena * Britannia * Splatoon City * Lost Hex Soundtrack Main article: Super Smash Bros. V/Music Category:Pages by Bowser & Jr. Category:Random Works! Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Mario Category:Donkey Kong Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Metroid Category:Yoshi Category:Kirby Category:Star Fox Category:Pokémon Category:F-Zero Category:Earthbound Category:Ice Climber Category:Fire Emblem Category:Game & Watch Category:Kid Icarus Category:Pikmin Category:Wario Category:R.O.B. Category:Animal Crossing Category:Wii Fit Category:Punch-Out!! Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Category:Duck Hunt Category:Golden Sun Category:Sin & Punishment Category:Dillon's Rolling Western Category:Excitebike Category:Rhythm Heaven Category:Splatoon Category:Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:Sonic Category:Mega Man Category:Pac-Man Category:Professor Layton